Alliance Medical
''Please state the nature of your medical emergency. '' -Alliance Medic General Overview Alliance Medical is a heavy RP, light PvP oriented unit with an emphasis on healing, supporting and protecting healers, and assisting healers in taking care of the wounded. You might think of Alliance Medical as a Mobile Alliance Surgical Hospital (or M*A*S*H), where one moment, you’re healing the grievously injured, and the next, you’re sipping on a dry martini with your medical family and trying to figure out how to find some decent olives, end the war and get out of this mess you signed up for. You certainly can’t work all the time. While the main thrust of the guild revolves around healers (both magical and mundane), there’s plenty of room for those that aren’t quite as adept at healing or wish to learn the practice. Since healers in Azeroth are almost universal targets in the midst of combat, they must be shielded and protected in the heat of battle. Even behind the frontlines, the possibility of enemy attack is ever-present. It’s also worth noting that in numerous cases, it’s easier to prevent loss of life by taking the offense first. In all of these cases, the rank-and-file of Alliance Medical rise to the challenge. Structure Alliance Medical is ultimately divided into two parts: medics and shields. Shields are those ultimately tasked with protecting medics, preventing casualties, and handling miscellaneous tasks. While Alliance Medical is a small specialized Alliance unit made up of enlisted personnel and volunteers, it isn’t an organization that is steeped in titles, drills, uniforms, or learning how to line up properly. At its core, Alliance Medical is a dysfunctional family- it’s a medical band of brothers and sisters. While there are ranks, Alliance Medical is a very flat organization where everyone has their own say. While the titles are almost never used in practice, the unit is led by a sergeant-major who is assisted by several sergeants to handle the administrative duties of the unit. The regulars of the unit hold the rank of corporal, whereas new members begin as private. The insignia of the unit is a red cross on a white background- often displayed either on a tabard or on a shoulder patch. Recruitment NOTE: Alliance Medical is currently on hiatus until the release of Legion. Doctors in Alliance Medical are inducted and sworn in using a variant of the Hippocratic Oath (“Do no harm”) which sets a minimum expectation for ethical behavior in regards to their patients. All other new members are inducted using the AEGIS (Alliance Emergency Guarantee In Safety) Oath, which sets the minimum expectation to protect, safeguard, and watch over healers in the unit. Breaking either oath in any way is grounds for immediate dismissal from the unit. Recruitment is done mostly in-character through a face-to-face interview, though we’ll try to answer any out-of-character questions beforehand. There is no minimum age, level or racial requirement, but we do require all members to possess an Trauma Certification in-character as a means to verify first aid training (if you don’t have access to this item OOC, that’s fine!); the only outright restriction is that we do not accept warlocks, and death knights are on a very limited case-by-case basis. The guild is intended to be fairly small and has a maximum population of 50 player accounts. For this reason, any characters inactive for longer than 1 month without prior notice will be removed from the roster. Currently, Alliance Medical is at 4/50 capacity. Current Objectives Alliance Medical’s current objectives revolve around recruitment, training, research, and mixing drinks. The unit is garrisoned in Elodor as the Draenor campaign wraps up, with intentions to move into the Eastern Kingdoms later. For Other Guilds and Players Alliance Medical is always willing to assist other Alliance units, groups, and individuals in times of need, whether that need is providing relief, providing support along the frontlines, or just individual needs. For this purpose, we have a public OOC chat channel that anyone is welcome to join - AllianceMedical - for getting into contact with us. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Alliance Military Category:Organizations Category:Education Organizations Category:Medical Organizations